Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 19
This is the 19th Episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode Focuses on Rico Rahkshi, Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox Plot During the mission on stopping Mecha Tech, Jackson Piraka has suffered heavy damage & is put to self repair mode & gonna be out of action for a while. Rico, Julie, Scarlet & Fred need to cope with it & help Team Sonic & Team Koopa on saving the village from evil doers from committing dasterously crimes in the night. However, when the moon rises, the villains were mysteriously stopped by a vigilante known as the elusive "Black Knight". Who is this masked crusader? The Black Knight Rises (We can see Team Piraka fighting against Mecha Tech & his Robot Guards with help from Team Sonic & Team Koopa.) Mecha Tech: Run little squishes! Run! Fred Fox: Most of us are organic you know. Rico Rahkshi: Yup. Mecha Tech: Then you should've defect when you had the chance, now you'll pay the price! (Slams the red button) (Demo Bots begins charging forward, launching spike bombs at the team) Jackson Piraka: Incoming Demo Bots! (Quickly helps the team take cover while he open fires his Zamor Blaster at the Demo Bots) Sonic: I'm gonna need some cover fire! (Uses his super speed to zig zag, dodging the spike bombs as he goes) Julie Centaur: Rico! Rico Rahkshi: (open fires his explosives at the Demo Bots) Sonic: (spindashing at the Demo Bots) Knuckles: (punching at the Guard Bots down to submission) (However they fall back, due to the impact of the explosions created by the Demo Bots, which are in pursuit, open fires at the heroes.) Jackson Piraka: Look out! (Getting the heroes to safety while getting blasted by one of the Demo Bot's bombs, causing heavy damage as he falls down) Julie Centaur: Jackson! Scarlet Skunk: Oh no! Jackson Piraka: (sparking) Just get out of here! I'll try everything I can to save you! Sonic: We're not leaving you! Julie Centaur: Rico! Rico Rahkshi: (readies his bomb launcher & bazooka & open fires at the Demo Bots, pushing them back for a bit) (The Demo Bots try to open fire again, but they're out of ammo.) Mecha Tech: Drat! Always on empty! Sonic: Now's our chance! Go team, go! (Team Sonic, Team Piraka & Team Koopa begins charging back, destroying the Demo Bots in their path, with their attacks & their weapons.) Scarlet Skunk: That's for Jackson Piraka! (Picks up a bomb & throws it at Mecha Tech's metal pod, damaging it) Mecha Tech: Gah! (Growls) I'll be back with the big guns! And I mean BIG guns! (Retreats) (The team turns back to Jackson Piraka) Rico Rahkshi: You ok? Jackson Piraka: I'll manage. Although, I feel a little light headed. (His robotic head falls off) Ow. (Back at the Team Piraka's Workshop) Jackson Piraka: (lies down on the table) with his robotic pieces in damaged) Tails: If you like, Julie, Professor Paul & I can fix you up and... Jackson Piraka: There's no need. Initiate "Self Repair" Sequence... (Jackson's Self Repair Sequence begins to activate, beginning to repair himself but in a slow process.) Jackson Piraka: Estimated time for Self Repair Complete, 3 Days. Sticks: 3 Days? Isn't that a bit slow like a snail? Amy Rose: Sticks, 3 days mean he will be repaired in 72 hours. Fred Fox: 72 hours?! What are we gonna do until then? Rico Rahkshi: I have no idea. Julie Centaur: I believe there's nothing else we can do except waiting. Jackson Piraka: (sighs) Julie, I need you to take charge of Team Piraka for the next 3 days, until I'm back 100%. Julie Centaur: Uh Jackson? What's with the heavy shift in tone? Jackson Piraka: Lead them on, Julie Centaur. Activate Sleep Mode... (Begins to turn on Sleep Mode & begins sleeping) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes